1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas transfer systems and more particularly to the measuring of the gas transfer capabilities of such systems from one device to an other without having the test itself destructive of the systems. More particularly, it relates to blood oxygenators where the non-destructive testing permits a quality control of manufactured devices not heretofore available.
2. Description of the related art
The prior art known to the inventors consist of destructive testing of blood oxygenators and the extrapolation of the data to comparable units that have not been tested. No search has been made in accordance with 35 CFR (1.56(a).